Arnold Betrays Iggy
Arnold Betrays Iggy is an episode in the Hey Arnold! TV Series. Plot The episode begins as Arnold, Sid and Stinky walk home from school and talk about their friend Iggy. Arnold remarks on how he's been assigned to take Iggy his homework, because Iggy is pretending to be sick. Later, Arnold goes to Iggy's house, and finds out he wears bunny pajamas. Arnold finds it funny that a boy of Iggy's age wears bunny pajamas - risking social embarrassment and humiliation from peers at school. Iggy makes Arnold promise that he won't tell anybody. The next day on the bus, Arnold is chuckling to himself, thinking about Iggy wearing the bunny pajamas. When Sid and Stinky ask what's funny, Arnold makes the mistake of saying " it was just something Iggy was wearing." When Sid correctly guesses, Arnold's cheeks turn red, and within ten minutes the whole school knows Iggy's humiliating secret. Iggy is convinced that Arnold told all the kids about his secret, and refuses to forgive him. Arnold witnesses Iggy being ridiculed and humiliated by boys and girls all day at school — so he thinks of some ways he could make it up to Iggy. He buys him chocolates and even offers to do his chores for a whole week. However, Iggy still refuses to forgive Arnold. When Arnold asks Iggy what he has to do to prove he is sorry, Iggy gets an idea. He takes Arnold to his closet and shows him that he must humiliate himself in front of the whole city. The next day we see Iggy has gathered near fifty people to stand outside Arnold's house. There is a long, red carpet stretched down the steps of his house, that goes all the way across the street. Iggy is sitting in a lounge chair at the end of it smiling, with a sign put out that reads: "Grovel Here." Even Arnold's own grandfather is looking forward to see his grandson humiliated, and tells him he'll be "taking pictures for the album" and laughs at him. He says "You're gonna look great." However, Iggy finds out it was really Stinky and Sid who blabbed his secret while overhearing them talking about him taking things too far with Arnold's punishment and how it was really them who spread his secret, not Arnold. Iggy tries to stop Arnold, but it's too late - Arnold's door creaks open, and we get a close up shot of bunny slippers slowly walking onto the carpet. It is Arnold in the bunny pajamas, not noticing that Iggy was trying to stop the dilemma. The scene is shot in slow motion of Arnold walking past dozens of boys and girls, pointing and laughing at him, and taking pictures. A young boy takes a water gun and squirts the fluffy bunny tail on the butt of the pajamas, and laughs as Arnold becomes increasingly embarrassed and humiliated. A man with a news camera is laughing, and broadcasts Arnold's humiliation on TV while kids point and laugh and say "Look, the bunny boy's on TV!". Arnold looks around and takes a long glance at everyone pointing, laughing, taking pictures, and enjoying the humiliation before he slowly walks back toward the house, in which Iggy yells out to him. Arnold turns to look at him then walks away. The next day, the now (very) bitter Arnold finds Iggy on his front doorstep, begging for forgiveness for his embarrassing punishment, trying to tell Arnold he regrets doing it, and not knowing that it was really Stinky and Sid who found out. However, Arnold simply glares at Iggy and walks away as Iggy yells out after him in regret. Reception Amongst fans and critics, this is unanimously considered the worst episode in the series, due to Sid & Stinky being portrayed negatively while getting no consequences for their actions, Arnold putting himself through embarrassment just for wanting Iggy's forgiveness, Iggy refusing to forgive Arnold, many of Arnold's friends/acquaintances laughing at him in the end, and simply being more mean-spirited and screwed up than the rest of the series. As a result of this episode's poor reception, Iggy never had another major role on the show, and was back to background appearances in later episodes (despite Stinky & Sid being the true antagonists of the episode) and less episodes focusing on minor characters were made afterwards. Gallery So that's it!.png You do like Helga, Arnold.png That's a great one, Sid!.png You no good son of a....png Look, guys. It's him!.png Dude, I'm feeling bad now.png Iggy's grin.png Arnold's innocence is scarred for life.png Iggy feeling awful now.png Arnold Pissed Off.png 3-996554.png No way in hell I'll forgive you!.png There's something I want to show you.png Don't talk to me, you jerk.png Iggy is so cool, guys.png Hi! Is Iggy here.png Yeah, come in.png Please don't tell anyone about this!!!.png YOU LOOK SO FUNNY IN THAT, IGGY!.png Girls getting off the bus.png Sheena and Helga.png 98-14.png Iggy, we need to talk.png Trivia *Gerald wasn't watching Arnold's horrible humiliation, even though, he was seen laughing at Iggy with Rhonda. This proves that Gerald is a true friend to Arnold and would never laugh at his demise and sadness. **Other characters who were absent during Arnold's humiliation include Grandma, Mr. Hyunh, Mrs. Vitello, Ms. Slovak, Mr. Simmons, Principal Wartz, Coach Wittenberg, Dino Spumoni, Mayor Dixie, Torvald, Wolfgang, Big Patty, Ruth, Lila, Chocolate Boy, Peapod Kid, Timberly, Jamie O, and Olga. **Everybody (except Gerald) backstabs Arnold in this episode. *Stinky tells his friends every morning why he likes lemon pudding. *As of this episode, Arnold and Iggy are no longer friends. *There is a widely spread rumor that Craig Bartlett hated this episode and that the staff were forced to apologize and sympathize with fans. The rumor however is false as it came from a review of the episode that claimed that this happened despite there and that Craig never said anything about the episode. *'Moral': Two wrongs don't make a right. Goofs *In the cafeteria scene, when the camera faces the top view, we see Harold eating beside Iggy. But when it faces Arnold, we see Iggy eating alone. In the same scene, Arnold's food tray overlaps Iggy's. *This is one of 3 episodes (the other 2 being "Arnold's Room" and "Gerald's Tonsils" where Lorenzo appears before his debut episode "Rich Kid" due to a deviation in production order. *Sam Gifaldi is only credited for voicing Sid, but he voices one of the fifth graders who notices the humiliation from a TV store. Category:Episodes Category:Episodes that focus on Arnold